The King
by Jacynthe
Summary: kel's daughter goes to the palace to join the king's own.KD srry everyone, just pretend that whenever it says 'neal' its actaully 'cleon' ty u guys! R and R plez!


CHAPTER 1  
  
  
  
" Good bye" said Alexandria, Adriana's best friend. "I'll miss you" Adriana had never had a friend leave before, and she didn't like it. Alexandria of Masbolle, her tall, green-eyed mistress and BFF, was leaving to join the Kings Own.  
  
The King's Own was a group of warriors that fought for the crown. At 16? (Please make suggestions for what age she should be, I have no idea) Alex was just old enough to leave she looked nervous. " It's ok I bet you will be the best trainee there is, with a knight for a mother and, sergeant Domitian as a father" Alex had started smiling, but frowned again "oops, my mistake, I'm sorry about mentioning your dad, I forgot." Sergeant Domitian had been away for a few months, he was supposed to have been home 3 days ago.  
  
"It's ok Adriana, I don't mind"  
  
"Are you ready yet Alex?" Keladry of Masbolle asked her daughter "I'm sure your mother is expecting you Adriana"  
  
"Yes mistress"  
  
"I wish you would call me Keladry, with me and your mother such good friends it would be silly to call me anything else"  
  
"Yes mi - Keladry" said Adriana wincing.  
  
Keladry sighed, Lallassa's daughter was such a good friend to Alexandria, and It was too bad she couldn't relax around her "Alex, why don't you go get Lavender, she up by the creek getting a drink"  
  
"yes mother" Lavender was her horse, Hoshi's daughter. "Bye Adriana, spell you when we stop for the night"  
  
"ok" she and Alex both had the gift and whenever they were away from each other they would 'spell' each other, creating a ball of magic each with which they could talk to the person at the other end.  
  
Alex started running up the hill to get her horse, waving to Adriana all the way.  
  
************************************************  
  
It was late, past midnight when keladry woke up with a jump, something was wrong, she could sense it, it was in the air. Her daughter and Adriana had chatted for hours, keeping her up late with their talking, so she wasn't up to getting up, but she did anyway. As she crept out of bed and got dressed she was trying to remember which stairs were bobby trapped, the inn was very rich and this was their way of keeping burglars out. Was it every 5th step? No, that wasn't right. Every 2nd step? That wasn't right either. Every third step? Yeah, that sounded right, that had to be it, So skipping every third step she snuck down the stairs. Once she got down there was no sign of anything wrong, so she decided to check out side. There to her surprise, she saw Alexandria quietly practising her glaive dances, but that was not what stockade her, what shocked her was that there was someone in the bushes right behind Alex, someone with a sword!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
  
  
Alex had snuck out again to practice with her glaive, she usually did this at home, in the courtyard out side her room, but this could be no different, could it? Of course not, said the younger, more child-like side of her self, her other side the part more like her mother, said: it's not like home, safe and quiet, but we can handle it, just be careful! Either way it was all right to be there. Suddenly she heard a noise coming from behind her. Slowly, she continued doing the glaive dance she was doing, getting ready for a surprise attack, but it didn't come. Finally she got fed up, this person was taking too long!!! She spun around and shouted, "Alright, I know your there, come out with your hands up!"  
  
The stranger came out of the bushes and Alex smiled, "Daddy, what are you doing out this late?"  
  
"Coming to see you, of course, we were a little late getting back and when I got home you had already left, So I decided to come surprise you!" answered her father, sheathing his sword. "Look, I think your mother has something to say to you"  
  
"Actually I have something to say to YOU, Domitian " Kelardy replied with a scowl, "What do you think you're doing sneaking up on our daughter like that?  
  
"Sorry Kel," Dom replied, looking a little ashamed, "I didn't mean to disturb you"  
  
By then Keladry had calmed down enough to stop yelling "Apology accepted," she said "don't do it again" 


End file.
